User talk:Yusei87
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:352px-02 Takeshi Yamamoto.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Achrones150 (Talk) 22:45, June 12, 2010 Issues Your pages Yusei yagami, Koji shirajama, and Takuya Kamiya are not in compliance with the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Manual of Style; please fix them. Thank you! --Thepantheon 19:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC) May I take the clearing of Takuya Kamiya to mean that you wish it deleted? --Thepantheon 21:38, June 18, 2010 (UTC) After conferring with other admins, I have decided that no more characters may use Zangetsu; therefore, I must ask you to remove it from your character. --Thepantheon 15:38, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Your characters Soujiro Endo and Koujiro Emiya both also need to fit the Manual of Style. Thank you! --Thepantheon 16:55, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Re Kenji It was deleted because YOU RIPPED OFF ZANGETSU! which is 1) Fail, and 2) against the rules--''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity" (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 17:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) would you would you mind telling me where u got the pic for ur char Ryo Misaki holding his zanpakuto or even the name of the original char that u used or even the name of the anime from which the char is from, the one that u used in ur zanpakuto section, thank you.................--Shadow Rage 21:13, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Um Could you remove the second zanpakutou fro your character Kenji Misoraki, considering ALL other characters have a reasoning behind the 2nd zanpakutou, as it is impossible to create two zanpakutou your character cannot have 2, please and thank you.--''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity" (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 01:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :And the Canon zanpakutou are limited to FILLER zanpakutou ONLY no main character zanpakutou are aloud to be used on Bleach Fan fiction, as there is a rule against it, i see that kenji has Engetsu and thats a Canon main character's zanpakutou...please remove.--''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity" (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 02:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :The only canon zanpakutou being aloud is Zangetsu and its only for two characters, the other canon zanpakutou are from the fillers and dont count as canon as they are not in the manga, ie Muramasa.--''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity" (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 15:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I gotta check with the admin in charge of Moon types, ask User:Ten Tailed Fox--''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity" (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 21:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) You have neglected to take out several parts that are overpowered, particularly in his swordsmanship section. Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 23:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Have You Checked Your Character's Talk Page? There are still errors that were mentioned on it that you have yet to fix. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 20:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Adding more power? No, I believe you need to work on explaining how he even got so powerful in the first place. And that's starting with your history section. Do so and I will remove the cleanup tag. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 20:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) All right. There's still a few more things that need cleaning up, but I can remove the cleanup tag. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 22:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC)